This invention relates to a new method for the preparation of cyclic nitrile sulfites.
Cyclic nitrile sulfites are useful in that they may be thermally decomposed to form the corresponding isocyanates. Cyclic nitrile sulfites have been prepared in the past by reacting an appropriate corresponding hydroxamic acid with thionyl chloride, and that reaction is described in several United States patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,401; 3,763,175; 3,423,447 and others.